Lonely Lullaby
by Cake-Addict
Summary: Gray had been ill. But now, he has vanished. But, as they discover, not everything is what it seems to be. Gray's life is on the line, but will he be able to stay strong against the new threat or will he crumble and fade away? Will his friends find him in time? Or will they lose both the fire dragonslayer and the ice mage?
1. Sick

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail! Just my creativity..**

* * *

Gray sighed from where he sat, face down on the table. His skin was prickling and he was sweating. To top it off, he was pissed. His body, used to biting cold and harsh winters, arctic temperatures even, could not adapt itself to extreme heat and the extreme temperatures Magnolia had. Running his hand through his hair, he slumped even more. This heat was sapping up all of his energy. He mentally berated himself for coming to the guild today. He didn't even know for what reason he had decided to come. Grumbling, he made to stand up, albeit a little unsteady on his legs. He gripped the table to balance himself and having done so, he relinquished his grip.

Dragging himself to the large oak doors, he made his way out of the guild. As he was doing so, people yelled at him to close the doors, shouting something along the lines of "It's already hot in here..." He raised an arm to show them he had heard and closed the doors behind him. Keeping his head bowed, he trudged through the crowd, not really knowing where he was going. Bumping into someone, he raised his head up, ready to tell the person to "piss off". Blinking many times, his eyes focused on pools of emerald green, the person looking way too happy.

Groaning, he raised his hand to swipe at his forehead, which was coated in a thin sheen of sweat. As soon as his hand made contact with his forehead, he withdrew it. His skin was hot to the touch, his sight was blurring and he was having difficulty breathing, which was also not helped by the fact that the dragonslayer was standing close to him, rading heat. The said dragonslayer, finally out of his daydreams, frowned as he looked at his friend. The man was slumped and also swaying lightly on the spot. "Oi, Ice Princess, where are you headed"?

Seconds passed. Getting no reply at all, to his query, he frowned even more, and stepped closer. Jerking his chin up, his eyebrows scrunched together, at the heat rolling off his friend in waves. His body was burning up and his skin was also flushed. Gray's swaying was even more prominent now. After what seemed like hours, but were mere minutes, his legs suddenly gave out, the pavement rushing to meet his face. His sight faded to black and he simply felt no more...

* * *

Cursing, Natsu caught the limp ice mage before he could fall. Gathering him into his arms, he pulled him away, shaking him. But there was no response. Cradling his friend close, he lifted him bridal style and at once rushed to his house. No, not his house. His house was a dump and he doubted he would be able to find his bed anyway. He headed to Gray's house, knowing the way, for once. People yelled curses and threw whatever they could lay their hands on, irritated, as he had scared some of their customers before. Natsu groaned, it was months ago and sides, it had been an accident. Why couldn't they just forget what had happened?!

Natsu's nose perked as he picked up a familiar scent, signalling that he was close. As soon as he saw the wooden doors, he doubled his speed, making it inside in 5 minutes. His eyes roamed all over all the place, taking a deep breath. He loved this place. It was far better than Lucy's apartment, though he'd never admit to it. The fragrance of the freshly fallen snow was so intoxicating, it always made Natsu sleepy. Walking deeper into the house, he carefully climbed the stairs and pushed the door of Gray's bedroom open, gently. He knew this place like the back of his hand. After all, on many sleepless nights, he had ran all the way here, to sleep with Gray, in his bed. Being close to the ice mage always gave him a sense of comfort and security. He'd snuggle and cuddle with Gray, who, never for once, was aware of the fact. Before the sun even rose, he'd wake up and free himself of Gray's surprisingly tight embrace, taking care to not wake him up. Tiptoeing out of the rooom, he'd dash out of the house and head to his own. And so, this process kept repeating...

* * *

Blushing, he shook his head and concentrated on the task at hand.

Laying Gray onto the mattresses, he sat vigil in the chair opposite to it. Leaning over, he brushed a few strands of Gray's hair back, from where they were sticking to his face. Hopefully, being in his own house would cool his body down, a bit. Standing up, he rushed to the kitchen. Several minutes later, he returned, a bucket of water in once hand and towels in the other. Dropping them by the bedside, he picked one of the towels and soaking it thoroughly in the water, he wrung it, until it was no longer dripping wet.

Having done so, he folded it into a square and placed it on the ice mage's head. Sitting down, he resumed his vigil once more. Every while, he'd repeat the process again. Again and again, until the towel was not usable any longer. He'd then throw them aside. By nightfall, he was pretty exhausted and wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep. But he couldn't afford to sleep, not now, while his friend was sick.

Reaching over, he placed his hands on his friend's forehead and was rewarded with a slight decrease in temperature. Grinning happily, he carded his fingers through his Gray's raven locks. It was soft, so soft that Natsu thought it was like, touching Lucy's curls. His ears perked at the sound of a familiar voice. It was Happy. Oh shit. Happy! He had almost forgotten about Happy. The exceed must be worried.

Stepping out, he saw the blue cat, not a moment too later.

Happy tensed, but then beamed, when he saw Natsu waving at him. Flapping his wings even harder, he flew to Natsu and on reaching hugged him. Pulling away almost quickly, he inspected Natsu closely, he looked tired. His clothes were also ruffled somewhat.

"Why were you here at this time of the night, Natsu?" he questioned, somewhat serious.

"Gray's sick, Happy. So I'm here to take care of him until he's better." Natsu replied. On hearing his reply, Happy once again broke into a large smile. "Oh, so you loooooooove him, then!"

"Ssh, Happy, Gray will wake if you don't lower your volume, and no, it's nothing like that. I just happened to meet him on the way to the guild, so I picked him up and am taking care of him now. Sides, I don't like him." Natsu told the feline. It could've been the truth only if Natsu's ears hadn't turned bright red and his face flushed. He then turned his face away and then tried to revert his expression back to his annoyed one, which boldly told the onlookers, "Like hell I care".

"Aye, sir!" Happy replied, smiling. He had seen Natsu blush when talking about Gray, but it was very quickly replaced with a scowl. The feline giggled, he knew Natsu was lying about not liking the ice mage. It was so obvious!

* * *

Happy then exited, flying to Lucy's house, no doubt. Natsu waved and then he retraced his steps to the inside of the house and back to taking care of Gray. When he reached, however, he was surprised to find azure orbs blinking sleepily at him. He gulped, not expecting the ice mage to be awake. Cautiously, he approached the bed. Those eyes followed every movement of his. At last, he reached the bedside. He then decided to test if the ice mage was aware of his surroundings or not. Fortunately, Gray decided to drop the bomb, then and there.

"Where am I?" he questioned.

"You were running a high fever and had collapsed in the middle of the street, after bumping into me, so I brought you home, and have been here since."

"Wa...ter. Water." he said, after some minutes of silence.

"Oh, yeah. Here."

Handing the glass of water from the bedside, he backed. Gray slurped the water noisily, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he drank. Suddenly, he began chugging the water as if it was his lifeline. Seeing this, Natsu was once at his side, prying his fingers off the glass. Gray whined when the glass was out of his reach.

"Slow down or else you'll not be able to swallow all. Sheesh! You're worse than a kid. " Natsu reprimanded.

Gray smiled momentarily, and rolled his eyes.

"You know, we've fought so much that I don't think we've been like this for a long time. Talking like this..." he trailed off.

Natsu smiled as well, sitting on the bed next to him. "Yeah, even though we are best friends, we haven't done more than fight all the time." He admitted.

"Sometimes, I wish it could've been different."

Gray nodded, sending a lock of black hair flopping into his face. Natsu's fingers itched to push it away for him. He then inched closer to Natsu and wrapped his arms around him, snuggling his head into his chest. Sighing, he closed his eyes, feeling tired.

Natsu semed to jump at the contact, and began to unwrap Gray's arms from himself, when he stopped. Gray's eye cracked open and he whispered.

"Stay." It was so silent, Natsu would've missed it if he hadn't been listening closely.

Nodding, he also inched closer, and wrapped his arms around Gray, pulling his close. Gray's nose nuzzled his chest, sighing in content. They stayed like that for the rest of the night.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

Natsu blearily cracked one eye open. He looked around, trying to get his bearings. He could not piece together where he was, when suddenly, like a thunderclap, he remembered. He looked down and saw Gray sleeping, his head on Natsu's lap. Sometime, during the night, Natsu's hold loosened and so Gray had slid down, to where he was now. He looked so peaceful.

Natsu stared for a long long time, trying to take in each and every detail of Gray's face. His lips, so pink, looked so so inviting and his chest, somehow exposed during the night, revealed flawless skin, accentuated by the muscles on his body. In a burst of spontaneity, Natsu wondered what it would feel like to touch Gray's lips with his own, and without thinking of what he was doing, he dipped his head down and gently pressed his lips to Gray's fever-scotched ones. As soon as the moment came, it was gone. Natsu looked stunned, as if he couldn't believe what he had just done. His eyes were wide and fearful, though his cheeks told a different story. They were flushed and his ears turned bright red. It was hot! The heat was unbearable even to him.

Shaking his head, he tried to sort out his feelings. This wasn't normal, in any case as far as he knew. Then, why had he felt the sudden strong impulse to kiss Gray? Was he really that ignorant of his feelings that Happy had sought to tease him? Was he really, really in love with the stupid stripper?

Natsu chuckled bitterly, finally admitting that he had been in love with Gray from the start. So what, it won't matter at all, Gray sees me only as a friend, nothing more. And Natsu really wouldn't be able to handle it if Gray left him too. He couldn't. Not after the pain and loss caused due to Igneel's disappearance and Lisanna's death, which turned out to be false in the end. Lisanna had left him alone, like Igneel had. Natsu didn't think he could ever cope if Gray left him too. He'd rather spend his life being by the latter's side as best friends, than him not being there at all. And Natsu had a feeling that if Gray knew if what had transpired right now, their friendship would crumble apart forever.

Gray slept on peacefully, seemingly unaffected by what had happened to him just now. Natsu glanced a look at the ice mage. While sleeping, Gray looked just like an angel and the way he slept resembled that of a baby, fists curled at one side, and legs spread messily. Who would've thought that the ice mage who looked so calm and quiet when asleep, could wreak havoc whenever he was fighting with Natsu. Natsu hesitated for some time, but when it seemed that the latter was still in a deep sleep, he carefully pried his hands away, taking them in his own and opening them with little to no force. He then ran his thumb over the ice mage's palms, expecting to find callouses here and there, as a result of his ice molding magic and the countless fighting he got into. What he hadn't expected was that instead of Gray's palms being calloused, they were soft and his knuckles were too smooth.

Sunlight streamed through the windows, illuminating the room and bathing Gray in a golden light, accentuating his features. For the millionth time that day, Natsu shook his head vigorously, trying to clear his thoughts. Standing up, he stretched and yawned, and made his way to the bathroom. After a few mins, he emerged fresh and nodding at the still sleeping ice mage, he made his way to the bathroom again and returned, holding towels in one arm and a bucketful of water in the other.

TBC.


	2. Words that remain unspoken

It became increasingly difficult to speak when Gray was awake, Natsu was beginning to realize. His chest tightened, his stomach began fluttering and it was altogether an awkward experience.

He couldn't help but zone out when giving Gray medicines. The medicine was a cherry flavoured syrup, and the taste and smell of it was so disgusting that Natsu wanted to puke, more than once, but he held it in. Sometimes, Natsu would accidentally spill some of it on Gray, which would then lead to Gray kicking his ass. Though Gray would grumble when the medicine was spilled on him, which was more than once, mind you, he didn't really mind it, at all.

Natsu would then once again admire Gray from afar. God, he was so delicious. His abs, his toned chest, everything was... so delicious. He seemed unable to speak or process anything when Gray was awake, other than the fact that the boy in front of him was so delicious. He would lick his lips and his smile would become feral.

It was when Natsu was cleaning for what seemed to be the third time during that day when he happened to look at Gray. His face, turned towards the window, was awash with sunlight. The sheets were more off of him than on, exposing his legs, uncovered by cumbersome pants, much to Natsu's delight.

''Gray." he whispered, sitting softly on the bed. The moment was too magical for him to continue cleaning. He leaned in and kiss Gray again on the lips. It seemed he had done that for several blissful decades, his tongue tasting Gray's own, mingling together in an elaborate dance. Gray at once responded with much vigor, grasping Natsu's neck at the base and pulling him close to his own.

Immediately, Natsu pulled back, eyes wide open in shock, cheeks flushed. He had kissed Gray! What was worst was the fact that now Gray would figure it out and then he would leave him forever. He turned his head away.

"Natsu?" Gray whined softly, the sudden heat had awoken him and then, he had felt lips pressing against his own, his tongue asking for entry. And he had complied. He had then pulled Natsu closer, to deepen the kiss, so that then he would exactly know Gray's feeling towards him. What a mistake that was! It seemed that Natsu had none of that feelings for him however. Gray bit his lip, so that no one would see his lower lip quivering. 'Well done!' his mind reprimanded. 'Now he won't even remain your friend anymore, due to how you've acted just now.'

Looking at Natsu, he observed that his face was still turned away, probably he was disgusted by him. His heart sank. His eyes swam with unshed tears, but he refused to let them fall. He swept his gaze away, and instead, rearranged the covers around his body that had fallen to the ground. He took deep breaths as a wave of nausea hit him. Some seconds after the nausea passed, he burrowed himself into the covers, turning his face sideways and finally letting the tears fall, silent sobs wrecking his body.

* * *

The door to Lucy's house had never looked so formidable, Natsu thought with a sigh. Why had he run? Why had he acted so brashly, so stupidly? "I just... needed to get away" he muttered, more to himself, as if that would reassure him. He needed time, time to sort out his newfound feelings towards the ice mage. Away from all of his emotions clashing against each other for dominance, the tension and the stress.

He remembered Gray pulling away from him, sad. Would Gray ever want to be his friend anymore? Would he be even given the chance to protect each other's backs, argue, spat insults, punches, kicks back and forth like they used to? Natsu chuckled bitterly, of all the times, for his past with Gray to haunt him, taunt him for not being strong enough.

He raised his fist to knock, but didn't. Why should he bother her with his problems? He shouldn't, but then he realised that's what friends were for. Friends help each other when they have a problem. After all, he, Gray, Lucy and Erza were a part of Team Natsu. Their bonds were the strongest. Nothing could tear them apart forever. Right? Or so, he reasoned. Still, not one to take chances, he raised his fist and rapped the door, loudly. Loud enough that the dead would have woken from its grave to see why he had been knocking so loudly.

Moments after, the door was opened by Lucy. Good, he reasoned. I can tell her each and every thing without interruptions. He opened his mouth to speak, but was beaten by Lucy who opened her's first.

"What're you doing so early for?" Lucy yawned sleepily. She cast a glance at the fire mage, noticing how dishevelled and ragged he looked. Immediately, she was concerned and turned him back and forth, trying to deduce what was wrong.

"O.. Oi, Lucy let go." Natsu managed to get out, gritting his teeth and trying his hardest not to throw up right then and there. Face turned green, he raised his hand to cover his mouth. His breathing was also laboured. Lucy immediately let go seeing his face. As soon as he was released, he doubled over and tried to quell his rising nausea. For a few minutes, nothing was heard except the sound of heavy breathing. After the nausea passed, he raised his head up, to talk about the reason why he had decided to visit.

"Luce, I need a favour." he said. Lucy nodded. With a heavy sigh, he told her each and every thing, from the start. Lucy stayed silent, absorbing the new information, slowly. Her eyes widened as an idea struck her. She was a matchmaker, after all. One of the best. Reaching over to Natsu, she whispered something in his ear. His face lit up at once, like a child. Pumping his fist in the air, he smiled very brightly and at once rushed out of the house. Lucy smiled. She was very happy that both of them had found true love.

Which reminded her, that someone had been listening silently. With a sigh, she called her favourite spirit.

"Loke." He stepped out of his hiding place, and bowed to her.

"What can I do for you, Luce?" he replied flirtatiously, fixing his glasses. Lucy scowled, the nerve of him! Sometimes, she herself wondered how she managed to keep him in control. Rubbing her hand against the forehead, she sighed. "How much did you hear, Loke?"

"Not enough." Loke was smirking now.

"So you know now, huh?" Lucy asked.

"Of course." the reply came.

Grabbing his hand, she ran to her room, and disappeared shortly, not before leaving him outside. Loke whined, but didn't say anything. Seconds later, she re-emerged, dressed as usual. Checking herself once more, she nodded. Loke whistled at the sight of her.

"Shut up, you horny lion!" She screeched.

"Whatever you say, Princess." He replied, smirking again.

Shaking her head, she grabbed his hand again and together they made their way to the guild.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Gray

Gray sighed. First Lyon had pushed him away, and now his best friend? That kiss had been something, he thought ruefully. What had caused Natsu to break away? He concealed a sniff for a minute, but then realized there was nobody here to see it.  
He let loose, waves of salty tears spilling over his eyes and down his cheeks, wetting the pillow beneath him. All of his sorrows, from Lyon's brutal betrayal years back to Natsu's fresh one right now, and everything in between, flowed out in the form of tears. And he couldn't care less.

Suddenly, a familiar voice called out to him. It was Natsu. Wiping his tears quickly, he didn't want anyone to know how weak and pathetic he was, he turned and glared through red rimmed eyes. "I.. I.." he stuttered.

But before he could finish, Natsu covered his babbling mouth with his soft lips. His next words died unspoken in his mouth as Natsu ran his tongue over Gray's bottom lip, grazing it slightly with his teeth.

Instead, a soft sigh of pleasure escaped his throat as he wrapped his arms around Natsu's blazing body. Natsu took it a step further, pinning Gray to the bed, leaning over him. One hand was on Gray's chest, keeping him on the bed, Gray's arms entwined around Natsu's neck.

He moulded into Natsu's body; somehow they fit together in a way that he hadn't imagined, not even in his most erotic dreams. When Natsu moved his other hand up Gray's leg, he couldn't help giving a soft moan from the back of his throat. In response, Natsu's hand went even higher, and squeezed softly.

They stayed like that for minutes, mouths mingling and, for the first time in what seemed like forever, they were happy.

Natsu ended the kiss slowly, and Gray whined with sadness.

"Sorry." Natsu said, regret in his eyes. "I shouldn't have-"

"It was my fault-"Gray started.

"No, I started-"

In unison, they both said "I want to make it up to you."

Natsu noticed the pink on Gray's cheeks deepened to a red when he said that, and guessed exactly what Gray meant when he had said those past eight words. Exactly what he had been thinking of.

"Want to continue, then?" He asked, trying to hide how unsure he was.

Gray just nodded. The kiss they had this time was more passionate, more daring, as they began to explore what was new to both of them.

Natsu bit Gray's lip, first gently, and then harder. He had Gray pressed up against the headboard, his body overpowering Gray's newly-recovered and frail one. His legs were straddling Gray's, and he noticed Gray was just as aroused as he was. Gray gave soft whimpers while Natsu rubbed at Gray with his own, kiss still intact.

Quickly, Natsu got rid of Gray's pants, and his own, too. He stopped the kiss as he nipped the waistband of Gray's boxers with his teeth. His teeth caught on the tender skin right above said waistband and Gray jerked, wanting more, always more.

He tore the offending boxers off, and then his own, leaving them discarded on the floor. The two men were in a frenzy of ecstasy and groans, Gray clinging to Natsu as he went inside of him, thrusting in and out repeatedly. Gray gave noises, almost grunts, of both euphoria and pain.

Lube next time, Natsu thought, promising to make it up to Gray for hurting him.

When he hit Gray in the exact spot, Gray gave a howl of pleasure. "Again" he begged. And, eagerly, Natsu complied.

Gray came then, and fell limp, and panting, Natsu following right behind him.

Both were sweat-soaked, and wearing happy grins on their faces. They lay next to each other on the bed, panting slightly.

Natsu's leg was over Gray's, his hands rubbing circles on Gray's stomach, sometimes dipping lower.

At those times, Gray gave a shudder of pleasure as Natsu's hand went there once more.

"That was my first time", Gray admitted.

'"Mine, too." Natsu said, his breath warm on Gray's ear.

Gray rested his head on Natsu's chest. "I had a nice time."

"I did, too."

"So what are we now?" Gray said, asking the one question that had been on his mind the entire time.

"I don't know, Gray." Natsu's voice was heavy with sleep and weariness. "I don't know."

* * *

Timeskip(Some days later)

Gray woke up to the smell of burning eggs and the sight of Natsu frantically devouring the flames emanating from them.

"The hell- Natsu!"

He yelped, leaping up and conjuring ice to stifle the flames. Then he remembered there was a fire mage in his house that was capable of eating fire.

An amazing, handsome fire mage that through some miracle was in love with him.

Eggs (mostly) salvaged and appetite sated, Natsu walked over to Gray with a platter of breakfast. "Eat". He said firmly but kindly, giving the plate to him.

"How can I be positive that you didn't poison them or something?" Gray asked jokingly. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"I'd be a crap boyfriend if I poisoned my other half's food" He said. "That is, if you want to be my other half."

Fighting the urge to blush deep red at Natsu's choice of words, he muttered incomprehensibly. Natsu pretended to not have heard it. Taking deep breaths, he willed his face to return to its normal color.

Even though it was only nine o clock in the morning, Gray decided that today was the best day of his life.

"We already had sex, I'm pretty sure we're going out." He said, struggling to keep a calm demeanor.

Natsu gave one of his trademark grins, and leaned forward.

Before Gray knew what was happening, Natsu's lips were on the sensitive spot above his collar bone, doing amazing things with his tongue.

Gray gave a soft moan as Natsu sucked harder and pulled Gray to himself.

Natsu's lips ghosted up Gray's neck, and he tilted his head back to give Natsu more access to his Adam's apple. Natsu's mouth found Gray's own at long last, his teeth biting Gray's lower lip in a way that made him give yet another, deeper moan from the back of his throat.

"The entire guild's worried about you, Ice Princess". Natsu told him, once again calling him by the same nickname. Leaning down, he gestured as if wanting to carry the ice mage on his back. Gray promptly shrank away.

"I am not some freaking invalid nor am I some freaking old lady that you have to carry me, Flame Brain. I can walk by myself". He turned his face away, annoyance marring his features. But not before Natsu saw that his face had turned beet-red. Natsu giggled, oh, how he loved to annoy him! The reaction was worth it, Natsu decided.

Putting up his hands, he stiffled his laugh and tried to placate him. After some coaxing, they were normal.

"Shall we go to the guild, then?" He asked.

Gray shrugged noncommitally, but couldn't help remembering Lyon pushing him away all of those years ago. What if the guild would turn out like that? What if they gave him the cold shoulder or pushed him out completely?

He hadn't noticed Natsu's warm arm rest across his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it." Natsu said, and when Gray looked into his eyes they glittered with determination.

"If anyone messes with you I'll kick their asses."

Gray smiled and leaned his head on Natsu's shoulder, reveling in the fact that he got to date this amazing man. He breathed in Natsu's comforting scent slowly, as they sat there in a peaceful silence.

"Kay, let's go." Gray said, getting up, resolve invigorated.

Natsu nodded, and off they went.

* * *

When they reached the guild hall, Gray smiled at Natsu as he opened the doors. Racuous noise suddenly quieted into an eerie silence as everyone stared openly at the newest couple in Fairy Tail.

"Hey, guess what?" Natsu called.

"What?" echoed everyone.

Gray raised their conjoined hands, and audible gasps were heard. Some sported nosebleeds, while others like Lucy and Mira only smiled. Both knew from the start that the two loved each other and also that both of them were too demse to do anything about it. Lucy was excited and jumping with joy on the inside. She would finally get to experience some real yaoi stuff that Erza was always going on about. On the side, it would also help her to counter her writer's block. She drooled at the very thought.

"Dang, Wakaba!" Macao said, handing over money to the smiling man. Seeing Natsu's confused expression, he explained.

"I thought that you'd end up dating Loke but Wakaba said Gray."

"So you never doubted that I might be.. gay?" Gray asked, feeling relieved as the general clamor of the guild started up again.

"You're a freaking stripper and he has pink hair. I think it's slightly obvious!" The person who said this wasn't Macao or Wakaba, but Erza who was standing behind them.

Both above mentioned males gulped, while the others waited for the reaction of the Queen of Fairies, the so called Titania, Erza Scarlet. Erza marched to them, the clanking of her boots audible in the silence. Pulling both of them into a hug, the sound of their heads hitting her armoured chest echoed in the room. Some winced at the sound. But nobody said anything. They were used to her strange displays of affection.

She whispered something to both of them, and released them, smirking slightly. Turning their heads to look at her retreating back, they both burned red at her whispered words.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Seems like Erza was also very happy with the pair. The noise once again resumed, albeit higher in intensity than before. Master also smiled, happy for his sons.

"Listen up, brats! Today is a very important day for all of us. Let's hope such events and reunions keep on happening! Party hard!" he hollered.

Mira smiled and nodded. Balancing trays of wine glasses, she handed them to everyone, even the non-drinkers. Cana smirked, chugging another barrel of wine. In general, the atmosphere was very lively.

Gray pulled at their conjoined hands and when Natsu glanced at him, he gestured towards the request board. He hoped Natsu understood his wordless gesture. He was in no mood to speak. Natsu seemed to understand what he was trying to say, and shook his head, not allowing it. Gray was annoyed. He wordlessly questioned him again.

'Why the hell not? Come on, please! I need the money. My funds are running out.' He begged. When it seemed that Natsu was still unrelenting however, he sighed. He had only one trick up his sleeve to convince Natsu. He had sincerely hoped it wouldn't come to this. Oh well. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do.

Putting on his best puppy dog face, he tried to convince Natsu again. Natsu's resolve started to waver, but he held on. 'Fine!' Gray huffed, irritated. 'You can tag along, happy now?'

Natsu immediately brightened and nodded, now willing to let him choose. With Natsu in tow, he walked to the request-board and started skimming through it for missions. When he found a good one, he nodded and tore it out of the board.

"Mira, mark us down for this one!" He yelled. Mira nodded and wrote it down.

Whistling, they made their way out of the guild, oblivious to the stares of everyone.


	3. Don't do it in the open!

NEXT DAY

The mission was fairly simple, Gray thought. The request was to take out a dark guild that was causing havoc everywhere they went. Their current destination was the northern village of Alejandria. Team Natsu would be able to complete the request and could finally get to kick some asses. It had been so long since Natsu and he had their daily brawls. Yawning, he ran his hand through his boyfriend's hair, nestled in his lap, gazing fondly at him. Natsu, the fire dragonslayer, who was unafraid of anything other than mere transportation. Natsu's only weakness was motion sickness. And to Gray, it still baffled him how Natsu could be taken down and out for the count if it involved transportation.

Sighing, he focused on the task at hand and continued to sooth his distraught, motion-sick dragonslayer. Only a few hours to go before they reached the village. Already, Gray could smell the distinct fragrance of the snow, signalling a cold spell. Humming a song, he remembered its name. The name of the song was Snow Fairy.

Glancing around, he was happy that he had asked Lucy and Erza to accompany them. He knew, without a doubt, even as powerful as they were, they couldn't do it alone. Lucy was currently reading the mission flyer, and oh yeah, did he mention the reward was 1,00000 J? Lucy had accepted the mission then and there, her eyes bulging out at the thought of so much money. And to think she's the daughter of an ultra rich family, Gray mused.

As for Erza, she felt that left alone, the three wouldn't be able to handle thenselves, and so she accompanied them. On the contrary, Gray felt that Erza didn't want them to have all the fun and so, she was accompanying them. Whatever it was, Gray was very glad that their team wss complete again, like earlier. He really, really admired and loved Lucy and Erza. Lucy was like his younger sister and Erza was like his older sister, the sisters he never had. Growing up with Lyon and Ur, he was reminded of the fact everytime that he did not have anyone other than them to be with. To protect them. To make sure they never faced the same pain and loss of the family like he felt.

But now, he wasn't alone, he had a family, as dysfunctional as they may be, they were still his family. Fairy Tail was his family. And this time, he'd protect them. He wouldn't fail like he had before. No, he'd even die, if it meant protecting them.

A small smile tugged at his lips as he finally gave in to sleep, due to exhaustion.

* * *

SOME HOURS LATER

He woke up to Natsu and Lucy bickering over something trivial that didn't deserve to be the cause of his awakening.

"Oi! Shut up!" He called. They stopped abruptly, staring at him. A blush started creeping up Lucy's cheeks, and Natsu looked everywhere but at Gray.

"What were they fighting about?"He asked Erza.

"Oh, just whether you'd ever cosplay as a maid." Erza said matter-of-factly. "Natsu said you would and Lucy said you wouldn't."

Now it was Gray's turn to blush profusely."The hell were you thinking, Natsu?!"

He growled. Now all he could think about was him looking like some idiot in a skimpy black dress...

"Well..." Natsu faltered. "You'd look hot in it!"

Erza scoffed.

"Flattery isn't going to work on me. I have no intention of ever..." Gray began before Natsu silenced his lips with his own.

The kiss sent a fire directly to Gray's heart, and he would ...ahem... continue this further, except for the fact that there were two people watching them as of now.

"Kissing won't work either." he growled, disentangling himself from Natsu.

"Except that it did!" Natsu crowed.

Lucy rolled her eyes. Erza hit Natsu's head with a thump so loud it made the raven and the blonde wince.

"Hey!" Natsu began, but was cut off.

Erza aimed her sword at Gray's head. "One more word and the boyfriend gets it." she threatened.

Natsu quieted down.

"So what's this whole quest about anyway?" Lucy asked.

"Meh. Vanquish a dark guild." Erza said. "Old hat for us, I think. The Silver Fang, I think it's called, and it's very big in the drug trade as well in the black market here."

"I read it was the black market monopoly!" Lucy chipped in.

"That...is not good." Gray said. "Don't they hate all Ice Mages?"

A heavy silence hung in the air. Gray held his head. Shit, if they all hated ice mages, he would also... also be... also be hated and according to the reports, all the ice mages they'd come across had been killed. He would be their target now and he'd also be killed, no doubt.

Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled out of his thoughts by Lucy who tried to comfort him, but her eyes betrayed her fear. Glancing around, he saw that everyone was the same. Smiling a little, he composed himself. If he fell apart, the others would too.

Luckily for him, he could always count on his hot headed boyfriend who was dense most of the time, to get serious whenever his family was threatened. And it was one of those times. But trust Natsu to always break the tension that hung heavy in the air, to make everyone smile again.

"Yeah. Everybody hates Ice Mages." Natsu said, sneaking up on Gray from behind and embracing him. Goosebumps pricked the skin that Natsu's arms had touched.

"Oh yeah?" Gray asked.

"Yeah!"

"Fire Breath!"

"Pervy stripper!" Natsu roared back while Lucy and Erza watched bemusedly.

"You wanna fight?" Gray cried.

"Hell yeah!"

The whole effect, however, was ruined because somehow in the midst of all this Natsu and Gray had been kissing each other in between bursts of words.

"Let's just get a hotel room before these boys just do it out in the open." Lucy sniggered.

"Separate ones for us." Erza agreed.

And the foursome made their way to Alegendria, home of the Silver Fang.

* * *

Getting off the train was easier, it seemed. Natsu at once brightened up, rushing forward to kiss the ground at his feet, thankful to be back on land. Whistling, he was making his way forward when suddenly a tan hand latched onto his scarf and yanked him back, landing on his ass as a result.

"What was that for? I'll beat you u-" Natsu howled as he turned around. "Oh, wait, it's just you."

"Just me?" Gray smirked. "Anyway, you forgot your luggage, genius. Pick it up!"

"Couldn't you just be an amazing boyfriend and pick it up for me?" Natsu wheedled, shooting Gray the most adorable look. Aw, heck, I'll do it, Gray thought.

"No, pick your own suitcase up!" Gray said. Grumbling good-naturedly, Natsu complied.

The trek was long and arduous, and towards the end, Lucy had summoned Horlogium to carry her inside, and her suitcases in its hands.

"Aw, why can't I join in?" Natsu whined, beads of sweat falling into his eyes.

"No room for you, sorry!" Lucy replied.

"Weaklings." Erza joked. She was carrying five suitcases in one hand, and a first-aid kit and sword in the other.

"You're just jealous," Gray smirked gleefully..

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"Ice Make : Horlogium!" He said, conjuring an icy version of Lucy's celestial spirit.

"What?!" Lucy shrieked. "Not fair!"

"Cool!" Natsu exclaimed. Gray felt his heart tingle as Natsu praised him.

"And better yet-" Gray said, enlarging the structure. "Now it fits two."

"You're the best!" Natsu said, jumping in.

"Not for you, silly. For Erza and me." He jested.

"No, not really. You can join. Erza, do you need me to make you one?"

She shook her head.

"Okay, then. I'll get in." Gray said, handing his bags to Ice-Horlogium and getting in.

"Oh, that's so much better," he sighed, sitting down. Then a pair of lips crashed into his own.

"You're mine for now." a deep, lust filled voice belonging to Natsu whispered in his ear. His lips began to move southward to Gray's trembling lips. Natsu's tongue slid into the back of Gray's throat, nipping his bottom lip which induced Gray's sigh.

His hand went down Gray's stomach, creating a fluttering sensation as he rubbed butterfly-light circles on Gray's stomach and pinched his already erect nipples. Gray rewarded him with a moan in the back of his throat, feeling his blood go southward and a tent form in his pants.

Natsu felt it too, and rubbed his own arousal into Gray's, causing them both to enlarge.

"A bit eager, aren't you?" Natsu smirked. His hand traveled southward as Gray's breaths came in short pants. Natsu's fingers encircled Gray's manhood as Gray reached to pull Natsu's own pants down.

Natsu beat him to it, pulling Gray's trousers down in one go, leaving Gray's long pale legs to the open sight of Natsu's hungry eyes.

"You have amazing legs," Natsu moaned, bending down to remove Gray's boxers and free the tent inside.

At this point, Gray was too far gone to speak coherent sentences. "You...strip...as well," he panted.

Natsu smirked.

"Not likely. Remember, this time you're mine."

Gray whined, he could already feel himself become hard and erect by now. And Natsu, the dumb ass was denying him of relieving himself. He was about to speak but Natsu silenced him with his finger.

"Not now!" He said. "After we reach the hotel and get a room of our own. Then I'll fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a week."

Gray blushed so hard, he thought the heat would cause his head to burst. Natsu, on the other hand, broke into a series of playful giggles.

Gray cursed him mentally. 'The damn flame-brain! Always so annoying!'.

'But then, this was the thing that attracted me the most. His idiotic nature, loyalty for his friends and a spirit that never gives up.'

Sighing, he stopped his internal monologue and smacked his boyfriend on the head. Such an idiot. Rolling his eyes, he yawned and unable to fight off the exhaustion again, gave into sleep. The last thing he remembered was Natsu's worried face looming over him.

* * *

Natsu, too lost in admiring his boyfriend, failed to notice that the ice mage was getting drowsy. After some time, his brows furrowed and leaning forward slightly, he immediately shot back at the foul and rancid smell of cigarette on his breath. Eyebrows further scrunching, he tried to remember the last time when the ice mage had smoked.

'Hmm..' Natsu thought as he recalled that Gray had stopped smoking ever since Lucy had joined the team.

'So then, why, why had he relapsed back to smoking?' Natsu wondered.

His eyes widened as realization sunk in. It was that time of year! Oh shit, how could he have forgotten?! Shit, shit, shit, this was bad!

Panicking, he scooped Gray's limp body into his arms and holding him close, muttered a litany of apologies. So stupid, he had forgotten how much the ice mage was hurting today because of it. He vowed, never again, would the ice mage be lonely. Never! That was his solemn promise. He would seal the ice mage's darkness, just like she had done all those years ago.

Suppressing a shiver, he recalled how close he had actually come to losing the ice mage so many months ago.**(AN: Galuna Island incident happened only months prior to this fanfic. Just so that you don't get confused!)**

* * *

FLASHBACK

Gray had been deadly serious about the whole ordeal. So serious, that he was prepared to sacrifice himself if it meant keeping Lyon and his past secret to them. He was not at all hesitant when it came to using the Forbidden Ice magic, 'Iced Shell: Absolute Freeze'!

At first, Natsu had been confused, when he had seen Gray in that stance, his arms criss crossing each other at the sides and legs spread open. However, when Lyon had taunted Gray that he did not have the guts to die, Natsu understood. Suddenly, it was as plain and clear as day.

At that time, he had been so, so angry and upset, that he had punched him in the jaw with a yell of "Idiot!". But when he had looked into Gray's eyes, all he saw was a hollow emptiness and his eyes looked so dead, that Natsu was scared. He'd never thought the ice mage could look so, so devoid of life.

It was as if he had lost all the will to live, as if he no longer wished to be among the living. It was like he was replaced by a doll, who just walked and walked on the path they had been told to and was waiting, waiting for the time, till someone came by and snipped the red string of their human life, their existence. And he'd understood. Understood the pain his friend was going through, understood why his friend didn't wish to live any more. After all, he'd gone through the same things.

Having everyone you love and cherish vanish into thin air will do that to you, he realised. But still! Gray couldn't throw his life away, just because of the mistakes he'd committed unknowingly. Natsu wouldn't allow him! That's why he had tried to reason with him, tried to make him understand the fact that you live for your friends. You don't die for your friends. That isn't how it works!

But, even after reasoning with him, when all he had received was a blind ear, he decided enough was enough. And saying so, he stepped in front of Gray as he tried to sacrifice himself for sealing Deliora agajn. But thankfully, at the exact moment, Deliora shattered into millions of pieces right in front of their eyes.

At the sight, Gray fully broke, crying his eyes out and thanking his teacher over and over again, for sealing his darkness. Natsu's heart broke on seeing Gray cry. Gray had never cried before this, never ever. Natsu had promised to himself that Gray wouldn't have to cry again. He had fully intended to keep that promise.

Gray awoke panting. Natsu observed but chose not to comment on his behavior.

* * *

With a jolt, both Horlogiums stopped as they came into sight of the hotel. It was run-down and seedy, the type of hotel that used to possess grandeur and comfort but now was barely clinging to that past.

"How?..." Gray began, at loss for how to describe it.

"I hope the beds aren't noisy." Natsu said, eyes glued to Gray.

What? Why would Natsu care about THAT of all things? Gray thought. Oh. Ohhh. A red blush steadily crept up Gray's face as he realised all of the activities he and Natsu could be partaking in...

Natsu grinned. "Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking of.

"Perv!" Gray blushed, trying to will the blush to go away.

"But you like it!" Natsu said, hopping out of the clock. With a wave of his hand, Gray made Horlogium disappear.

"So, I think Lucy and I can share a room and...you two can share a room." Erza said.

Lucy bit her lip.

"Well? What is it? Is Lover Kitty planning to ...entertain you at night?" Gray teased. The mortified look on Lucy's face told it all.

"Oh, god. I didn't-" Lucy began.

Erza sighed. "Oh, great. Now I'm the only non-horny person in this entire group."

She stared pointedly at Natsu's erection, and for the first time in his life, Gray felt the sudden urge to cover himself up.

"Just keep the volume down!" Erza threatened. "I don't need you all screaming each others' names as I try to sleep."

The above mentioned all had burned deep red at her words. They then entered the hotel, which was almost deserted, save for the maid sweeping and a small group of three women all dressed in black. They scowled as the group came in.

"2 Rooms, please!" Lucy called out. She really hated the job of being a pacemaker. The maid pointed in the right direction and they made their way.

"Enjoy." Erza smirked.

With shaking fingers, Gray opened the door. A bed was the only piece of furniture in the decrepit room.

"Seriously? How much are we paying for this?" He complained.

Then he was pushed down from behind by Natsu's warm hand, and landed with a thump on the soft sheets.

"Remember that promise?" Natsu growled, his hand already down Gray's pants. "Now I'm going to keep it."

TBC.


	4. Dragonslayers and mates

**WARNING: Bondage and lemon!**

* * *

"I want you so bad." Natsu moaned as he pulled Gray's boxers, leaving Gray naked and sweat-soaked. His hands roamed Gray's body, and his breath was laboured with lust. Then, suddenly, Natsu's warm hands left Gray's body.

"Come on."Gray complained. "Unf-"

A piece of silk cloth covered his eyes, leaving Gray in a world of blackness.

"The hell?" he began, before Natsu's hand covered his mouth.

"Ssh.." Natsu whispered as he tied the knot. "Do what I say."

Natsu flipped Gray over on to his stomach, and being blind, Gray couldn't do anything. A warm mouth and sensitive lips sucked on his erect nipples.

Gray's breath hitched. Natsu's hand slowly stroked his member until it swelled to the point of being painful.

"You want me...you know you do...you want me to pound into you hard and long into the night while you scream my name", a throaty voice whispered into his ear.

Gray shivered with pleasure.

"Please, Natsu." he pleaded. "Please..."

Natsu was toying with him, and he could do nothing. It was torture, being on the brink of relief but not getting any.

Natsu pulled away again. "I told you not to speak unless I tell you to."

Gray squirmed, wanting so desperately for Natsu to touch him once more. Once again, Natsu came back, and took his arms.

Dang this scarf around his eyes, he couldn't see anything! What was Natsu doing?

Natsu's hands moved expertly and in no time his hands tied Gray's wrists together, and those conjoined wrists to the headboard, leaving Gray prone to Natsu.

This was so different from the innocent boy Natsu was usually...and Gray was loving every minute of it.

He was flipped over again onto his stomach as Natsu licked his way from the small of Gray's back to his ass.

"Aaah." Gray moaned.

Firm hands gripped Gray's backside as Natsu pounded into Gray forcefully while stroking Gray's boner.

A flash of fleeting pleasure as Natsu brushed against something inside of Gray made him howl in ecstasy as Natsu came inside of him, spilling his seed.

Gray was on the point of coming, with laboured breathing and gyrating against Natsu.

"Scream my name." the same husky voice whispered in his ear. "Scream for me."

"NATSUUU!" Gray screamed as he came over the sheets, leaving a warm and sticky mess.

Suddenly, the blindfold was off, revealing to Gray's eyes a panting Natsu. Gray's hair was held firmly by Natsu's fingers, and his arms were still entwined around Nastu's waist.

"That was amazing." Gray said.

Natsu smiled lopsidedly. It had been pure ectasy. Their bodies molded with each other perfectly. Just like 2 puzzle pieces, he thought.

He felt himself grow warm at the fact that maybe they were meant to be together. Who knows? Fate and Destiny were the two sides of a coin. It was already written in the stars that they were destined to meet.

Either they would be sworn arch enemies of each other or they would be like Romeo and Juliet. Such a tragic love story that was. It was a popular bedtime story among the dragons. Parent dragons would often give them the example of such a tragedy to ensure that they'd never ever leave their mate alone in this cruel and vicious world.

Natsu recalled Igneel teaching him all about mates and dragons one night. He had been just plain curious and had asked Igneel right away. Igneel then told him all that he knew and in mind, he prayed that one day his son would find someone good. A mate who wouldn't reject him at all and in fact, love him more than anyone else ever did. Cause if that happened, they would be showered with eternal love which never vanquished.

* * *

Natsu woke as rays of sunlight streamed throught the windows, basking the room in a golden glow. He placed his hand across his eyes, as if shielding himself from the bright light. After a few minutes had elapsed, he sighed and made to rub his eyes when suddenly he realised he was unable to move his hands.

Jerking sharply to the left, he saw pools of azure blue staring at him sleepily. With a yell, he scooted to the edge of the bed, and would've almost fallen if his hand hadn't been caught by Gray's own. Natsu groaned as he righted himself and made it on the bed, panting.

As quick as a flash, he was looming over Gray, trapping him by positing his arms on either side of him.

"The hell, Ice block?" he yelled.

"You were about to fall, Ash for Brains. So I helped you out."

"I know that!" Now Natsu was getting angry. "I'm not freaking old nor weak that I can't help myself!"

"Well, sorry for helping you out, Ash for Brains! I made a mistake, okay?!" Gray was also yelling.

"Che. Whatever, don't do it again." Natsu said. "I don't need either you or your help. I can help myself, thank you very much."

Under normal circumstances, Gray would've let the comments fly over his head, but today, he just couldn't. Couldn't, as last night's events flew over his head. Were the words spoken last night a lie? Was everything they'd been through, that they'd done till now a lie? Was it all a sugar-coated falsehood? Was he really not needed, at all!?

His eyes burned, but he refused to show any emotion on the outside. Gray had gotten through the death of his parents, the betrayal of his friends, by pushing the pain under an icy façade. He couldn't, wouldn't show anyone his weaknesses anymore.

"Dammit..." he grumbled, keeping his head down. Lifting his eyes once more, he glanced at Natsu who hadn't noticed the change at all.

"Do you really hate me that much?"

Natsu smiled while his back faced Gray's face. He loved hearing Gray's voice in the morning (heck, he loved hearing Gray's voice at any time of day!).

"Of course, I hate you! You're so cold, and weak. Ice always melts when it's in contact with Fire." Natsu joked, turning around to give Gray a peck on the lips.

Gray swallowed. This was his breaking point, he realised. He could stay and be nothing more than a good fuck for Natsu, or he could leave. He could prove Natsu wrong. He could prove Natsu that he wasn't weak and neither was he so cold. He didn't know how, but..

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Love you too..." He grumbled under his breath before taking off.

He turned around and as fast as his legs could carry, ran out of the room, which was proving a tad difficult with his ass which was still paining, yet another reminder of last night. Still, he ran, not caring where he went.

He missed Ur, and he also missed his parents, who had met their deaths while protecting him from Deliora. They had been so in love that they had died embracing each other. He didn't know whether he loved Natsu that much right now. If at all.

He then met Ur and Lyon. It took some time but, slowly and surely, he could feel himself warming up to them, despite them being very annoying, Lyon more so. He finally was able to let go of his past, only to have it slap him in the face again, for being careless. To think they were finally becoming a family. Deliora wreaked havoc again and in the same night, Gray lost both of them, and then he also lost himself. All in his quest to avenge the death of his parents.

* * *

Finally, his exhausted legs dragged him to a small, creaking pub at the corner. Right next to the gated and prestigious mansion wreathed in fragrant Alejandria Roses that gave the city its name, the pub looked like a slum.

The poor, the broken, the homeless sat outside like wafting bits of litter carried there by the wind. A violet haired child, shirtless, with ribs poking through his frail frame leaned against the doorway.

His eyes met Gray's. "Can a gentleman such as ye spare some money for this li'l boy?" He asked with the air of knowing that he wouldn't get any money.

Gray's heart wrenched. Was this what he would have been like if not for Ur? He clapped the boy's shoulder, marveling at the coldness. The boy flinched.

"What say I get you something to eat first?" Gray spoke, his voice soft.

The boy's eyes widened in both fear and craving. Hunger came first, and he followed Gray inside as if in a trance.

* * *

"Don't eat much, do you?" Gray said somberly. The boy choked on what must have been his sixth sandwich. "Eat slower, or you'll get sick."

The boy grinned.

"I'm already sick. All of the street folk are, even if they don't know it yet."

"What?"

He shrugged. "Chances are, if you're street, you don't live too long. What are you doing at a street place, by the way?"

"What?" Gray repeated, his mind slow.

"In Alejandria, there's two types of folk. The posh ones, the super rich, and the street, like me. Not many in between." the boy replied between bites of the food.

"I'm on the run from my boyfriend and trying to rid this city from some dark guild called the Silver Fang." Gray said offhandedly, trying to keep the pain out of his voice. Natsu...what was he doing right now?

The boy stared and gulped. "The Silver Fang? They aren't a dark guild in these parts. They're both street and posh and very dangerous. Don't talk about them much."

Gray noticed that the boy's voice had lowered down into a whisper.

"They're that bad?" He asked, also whispering.

"They nail the heads of their enemies to public places and scatter the body parts around town." He shuddered as he recalled the gory stuff they did. "You'd think they'd be weak since they're all women, but no, infact it's the opposite. They're far from weak. So far."

"Do you know where they are?" Gray felt himself getting excited. He would prove that he was strong. No one need pity him any longer.

The boy nodded. "I can come with you if you want." he offered.

"I'm Scrape, by the way. I forgot my birthname, but I like Scrape anyhow."

Gray chuckled. "Gray. Gray Fullbuster. Pleasure to meet you."

* * *

Where was Gray?

"Gray, get your lazy ass right here! I bet you're hogging all of the breakfast to yourself!" Natsu yelled.

There was no response.

Was Gray gone? Lucy and Erza hadn't seen him either. Oh, god.

* * *

The street Scrape had led him to was different than the other rosy gray streets they had passed. This one was cold granite, the buildings rising up like stone giants, looming above his head.

"They collect money here." Scrape said. "And recruit new women, but...you kind of have to be a lady for that."

Gray guffawed. 'That's easy!'

"Here, like this. I think I have some spare money still."

They bought a rough and shoddy dress for Gray, itchy brown burlap with a red sash. A matching red band pushed his hair back. The skirt swung a bit above his knees, and felt weird to him. His fingers itched to take it off.

Must...control...stripping...habit...

Scrape laughed. "Wow, Gray. I never thought you'd be this gullible."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gray snapped, arms akimbo.

"The ringleader of the Silver Fang is my mother." Scrape chuckled maniacally.

"Mother! I found him! One of the Fairy Brats!"

Eight women, all cloaked in black robes, with sheer black scarves pinning their hair back and obscuring their faces, all swarmed on to the corner. One had her face uncovered. She had violet hair, like Scrape's, cut below her ears. Her cat like eyes gleaming green hate were enhanced by smoky black makeup. She wasn't beautiful, but she was striking. It was too late by the time that Gray realised that he had fallen into a trap set up to capture him. He had been their target from the start. Chuckling bitterly, Gray realised the predicament he was in.

Gray's hands flew up to his 'Ice-Make' position before realizing two things. One, It would be worse for him to use magic, because they hated Ice Wizards. Second, It would be more beneficial to infiltrate inside so he could collect more information.

He threw his hands up in the air. "I surrender." he said calmly.

The ringleader chuckled while placing her hands on her son lovingly. "Gray Fullbuster, one of the finest ice mages in Fiore, now brought to his knees dressed as a girl by my own little boy."

Something about her voice signaled that her head wasn't exactly quite right. That cinched it.

"Ice make..."

That was when he slipped into darkness.

TBC.


	5. I will be

**"All we have to fear is fear itself."**

**~Franklin D. Roosevelt**

* * *

He woke up, chained to a cold stone wall with Natsu's name on his lips. Nobody else was in the dank room, and it was dead silent except for the slight whistling of wind coming from the window above.

Wait- window? Escape! Gray stretched as best as he could, trying to see whether he could steal away using that exit.

"Damn!" he growled, when realizing that it was too high to reach, and incredibly small. As he sank back to the floor, the door creaked open, and two women, both encloaked in black veils, entered the room. He guessed that the one with the purple hair and uncovered face was the ringleader.

"What do you want, bitch?" Gray said, extremely put-off.

The second made no reaction, but the ringleader raised an eyebrow in disgust and aimed a well-placed kick at his side. She then proceeded to puch him in the face, causing his lip to split.

His head rebounded off the wall and a dull pain in the area where she had kicked him reminded him of a bruise from last night, when Natsu had gripped his waist, and pounded him into the bed as he screamed his name...

"My name is not... that profanity you just uttered, but Keiko, and therefore you will call me so." She said icily.

Gray spat on the floor, blood pouring down his chin, from a split lip. "I'll call you whatever I want.."

She knelt down to see him eye to eye, and suddenly, there was a knife in her hand that was pressing at his throat. "You don't fear me, right now." she crooned and pressed the blade deeper. She smiled as she saw him wince.

"But you'll change, you filthy ice mage." Her voice changed from sickly-sweet to poisonous.

"Once you suffer, once you're begging for death, to repay your past crimes, you'll change. And then you'll fear me."

Saying that, she pulled his head forward and then banged it against the wall. He was pulled under again. His last thought before he blacked out was: 'Really, don't they know any better tricks than this?'

As he fell unconscious once again, Keiko straightened up, disguist still marring her features, but it was owershadowed by a slightly maniacal grin. She turned to her subordinate, who in turn, nodded and ushered her out of the stinking dungeons, closing the door behind her as she also made her way out and hastened after her.

Keiko, still smiling, made her way back to her room, giving her subordinate, no attention, as she tittered and brushed away imaginary dust off her shoulders, behind her. Keiko mused, if she hadn't any need of the ice mage she'd have had disposed him by now. But, she didn't. This one was special, unlike the others before him. She'd caught his scent the moment they'd stepped into the town, him and his friends. She'd sensed his potential and also caught the features that marked him as an ice user.

Curious and a bit intrigued, she'd stepped out to watch him from afar. She'd immediately marvelled at his looks. He was tall, lean, with wild raven locks and matching eyes. On his neck, hung a silver cross chain. She even swore that she could see some hickeys on his neck and exposed chest, with the rest hidden from plain sight. On his right pectoral, emblazoned in dark blue, was his guild's insignia. Of course, he had to belong to Fairy Tail. This was perfect! Oh, her revenge would be so sweet! She'd kill one of their own to avenge for her husband's death so many years ago. This was simply perfect! She almost drooled at the thought.

She then slinked back into the shadows, humming a little tune, leaving nothing behind.

* * *

Natsu's leg jiggled in anxiety, unable to keep calm while Gray was god knows where. Added to the fact that he was the target of a dark guild, didn't help make matters easy.

What if they've already captured him? What if he's already...? No! It can't happen and it wouldn't happen! Natsu would never let anything harm his family, much less his mate. His inner dragon roared at being unable to do anything other than sit and watch. He couldn't do a single damn thing, other than help in the search and then sit and watch.

He hated the feeling of helplessness and he also hated being helpless, much so when his mate was involved. He leapt to his feet, new hope and determination flaring within him. He would find his mate and bring him back home, where he truly belonged. Natsu's inner dragon purred in reply, yes it would! It would bring its' mate back and see him safe and sound, never to be threatened again.

Erza's words rang in his head. She warned him and told him to cool his head down and think logically as to where Gray might be.'Of course Gray's captured by that dark guild, Silver Fang!' He wanted nothing more than to yell it out loud but he held back. Breathing deeply, he reigned in his anger. Now was not the time to be angry.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he inhaled and exhaled deeply. Fuck this! Fuck all of this! His temper simmered, unable to be held back any longer. Erza be damned! I won't wait any longer! Gray needs me!

As he prepared to head out the door, an armoured hand caught his scarf and halted him in his steps effectively.

"And would you care to explain where you're going, Natsu?" Erza asked, her anger rising at Natu's idiocy.

"I'm going to rescue Gray, of course!" Natsu shot back as he wrenched his scarf free from her grasp.

"And how does charging headfirst solve any problem?! We need to stay focused and plan out a strategy if we're really going to take out a dark guild!" Erza yelled. She had enough of this.

Lucy sighed sadly as she witnessed Natsu and Erza bickering, which very very rarely happened 'cause Natsu was easily scared off by Erza's intimidating personality. But Lucy understood the way Erza was lashing out now. It was Erza's way of showing that she was as worried and anxious to have Gray back as Natsu did.

"I.. I just don't want to sit idle while he could be facing who knows what! I don't... I can't sit by and watch anymore! I'm going, whether you're coming or not!" Natsu spoke, voice full of hurt.

"Damn you Natsu! He's my friend too, not only yours! He' our friend and our family! I also... I also want him back, but charging in juat like that won't help us at all! It'll make it even worse! Why don't you understand?!" Erza replied, and then, in a soft voice she continued. " He's my friend too.. He's my friend."

Saying that, she broke down and sobbed quietly. Natsu looked as if he had been slapped in the face. Quietly, he turned and crouching, he pulled Erza into his arms, wherein she grabbed his vest and banged her armoured fists against his chest. She was scared, Natsu could tell.

Natsu realised she was right. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around her and caressed her hair, her sobs quietening down. Lucy, unable to hold back any longer, ran over to Natsu and embraxced both of them, her eyes swimming with tears. Natsu also pulled Lucy as close as he could. He couldn't lose his cool right now. The girls needed him to be strong, for both of them.

* * *

**Time has a wonderful way of showing us what really matters.**

* * *

Unknown to them, Happy watched the scene unfold before him with great anxiety. Willing his pearly wings to come out, he flew and landed on Natsu's pink locks, running his paw over them, trying to soothe him. He kept on muttering reassurances to Natsu.

Honestly, he knew Natsu like the back of his paw. Natsu was strong, but right now he could see that all Natsu wanted to do was cry his eyes out in despair. Still, Natsu held on, holding the girls close and soothing away their tears. He smiled slightly when he saw hope and a new found determination rearing its head inside the dragonslayer.

Running a hand over both of their heads, Natau couldn't help but wonnder at how quickly he, Gray and Erza had woven themselves into a family, with Gray as the older brother, Erza as the older sister and himself as the youngest with Happy as their cat.

Happy missed the old times, when he could sleep in Natsu's warm embrace, facing Lisanna on the other side. Natsu had been truly happy then. And also, let's not forget the times when he and Natsu, as kids, would crawl to Gray's bed and sleep there. He giggled at the thought of Natsu still being like that, unchanged till now. Sure, they'd also sleep on Lucy's bed, but somehow, Natsu was always proud of the times he could sneak in on when Gray was asleep, be it a prank or whatever. Even then, Natsu had been trying to woo the ice mage. Happy had watched it with great amusement.

People often thought that Happy was as dumb as Natsu, being his partner or even dumb than Natsu, as his constant sentence started with the mention of 'fish'. Reality was, Happy was more smart than he looked. He had after all, managed to woo Carla, without any help. He had long figured what the mini dragon inside Natsu wanted. It was obvious really! Natsu's day started with Gray and also ended with Gray, ironically. It was as if Gray was the sole reason for Natsu's mood swings during the day and even the night. Happy often heard Natsu mutter Gray's name during sleep. The name would be produced lovingly, in stark contrast to the usual angry overtones during the day.

_(AN: And thus here ends Happy's flashback and his inner train of thoughts. I really wanted to get out Happy's reaction, cause he's so adorable! Hope I did his character justice.)_

* * *

**It hurts to let go, but sometimes, it hurts more to hold on.**

* * *

Consciousness came with a dull throbbing in his head and the feel of something heavy coating his jaw. Gingerly, he tested it to find that it was unbroken. Sighing heavily, he tested his restraints, flexing his arms to get circulation in them. Once done, he tried to sit up and immediately fell on his knees. He cursed, this was really annoying. His thoughts trailed to Natsu. That idiotic flame-brain, he mused. Did Natsu know? Did Natsu know that he was missing? Did he even care?

The last question caught him off-guard. 'Of course, he cares', his heart quipped while his mind reasoned with, 'No, he doesn't'. His mind continued: 'If he really cared, he'd have been out on the streets by now, searching everywhere'. His heart ached. He didn't want to believe what his mind was telling him, but after yesterday, he was willing to let his mind rule his heart. He really couldn't bring himself to care anymore, neither about himself or others. As if on cue, his internal walls started building up, shielding a vulnerable and an innoncent Gray at its core. His defences strengthened their resolve, vowing never to let anyone trespass again.

His internal monologue was cut off by the sound of door opening. Blinking, he realised he was staring into space and that, it was the sound of his cell door opening. When he saw who it was, his eyes were wide and terrified.

* * *

**_Every fairy tale needs a good old fashioned villain._**

**_~Jim Moriarty, Sherlock(TRF, S2EP3)_**

* * *

_Gray's eyes widened in fear and incomprehension._

_He couldn't-he'd never-what the hell? His thoughts tumbled around in his head in intangible fragments, swirling in confusion._

_"Lyon? What are y-"_

_He was cut off with a kick to his gut. "Shut up, traitor."_

_Lyon's eyes were cold. There was no sign of recognition, no warmth in the gaze, at all._

__**(AN: Lyon in this chappie is not from Earthland. I figured, if Fairy Tail existed in Edolas, Lamia Scale would too. So, this is Edolas's Lyon, who is much more bitter and resentful towards**_** Gray.)**_

_Gray's breath hitched as he took in the sight of Lyon. He could feel the aura emanating from Lyon. His jumbled thoughts tried to piece what was happening, but everything was going too fast. His heart broke at the coldness, hatred and disgust he could hear and feel._

_Whimpering, he tried to back into the wall. From his experience, he could tell ithat Lyon coming in here, in his cell, couldn't mean anything good for him, especially when he was Lyon from the other world. Lyon was pretty much skilled in his ice make magic, more so than he was. And he didn't want to find out what his punishment would be._

_He wanted to escape._

_'Natsu, please, find me. Please save me.'_

* * *

_She had one picture of him to remember him by. One picture, a thousand memories, and a son she had never wanted._

_He had come into her dull life in White Pine Country, a small district in Fiore where everyone knew each other's names and nobody set foot outside traditional norms and customs. She had been fifteen when he had come as one of the Seekers of Truth to help the people of White Pine see the truth._

_She had fallen in love with his easy smile and quiet humor. One night as she had been helping him clean up the church, he had asked her to marry him._

_She'd readily agreed, ecstatic._

_He was twenty one, and the villagers had called it a scandal, and had chased them out. They had fled to Alejandria, where he said that one of her duties was to bear him a son to carry on the church of the Seekers of Truth._

_She hadn't wanted to, she was sixteen, but he said that if she loved him, she would do it.  
And she loved him, so she would do it. Through many tears and much pain, they made love until she was with child._

_But he had been killed by a rogue group of radical anti-Seeker Ice Mages while he was preaching in a small church. He had been pierced three times; in the stomach, his heart and his.. his eyes. They'd taken away his eyes. There was so much blood, so much that anybody would've gone insane._

_Then they'd left him to bleed to death._

_Now she was sixteen, alone in the world, and pregnant. She'd been horrified at the news and was forever haunted by the sight of his eyeless sockets, from which the veins could still be seen; blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and everywhere, pooling on the church floor like a painting. He'd died in her arms._

_She'd vowed to take revenge for what happened to her husbamd._

_She had started the Silver Fang to eradicate all Ice Mages that were abnormally potent._

_And thanks to their "Lyon", she would have the revenge she had been waiting for her entire life._

* * *

Natsu was jumping in his seat, pacing repeatedly. As soon as they knew Gray was missing, they'd combed the whole town in search for him. But their efforts didn't bear fruit. There was just no way to locate him. Natsu's nose and ears didn't help, at all. In the meantime, Erza informed the authorities as well to keep a lookout for their missing friend.

Lucy, drained of her magic powers, didn't stop, calling forth each and every spirit of hers to help in the search. Fortunately for her, Loke, Virgo and Aries had sensed her mental distress and had opened their gates themselves, determined to help search for Gray; Loke even more so.

Three days had elapsed since then. 3 Days, 80 hours and 55 minutes since they'd been searching for him, trying to find something, anything. Heck, even a strand of Gray's hair would do. Something to reassure them that their friend was still in the realm of living.

Frustated, he kicked the the chairs, table, and threw anything that was within his reach. Natsu knew he was overreacting, but he couldn't bring himself to give a fuck about anything else. He was out of his mind with worry. He needed to... he needed to get away.

Throwing the door open, Natsu sprinted out of their room, out of the hotel. He kept on running and running until his legs felt like lead.

He sank to the floor, his back supported by an alley wall. Bringing his legs close, he wrapped his arms around them, and began to sob.

He missed Gray, he missed everything about him. He missed Gray's cocky attitude, his warm embrace, his voice, his everything. He missed Gray and it was killing him.

His sobbing escalated into heartbroken wails, hoping against hope Gray would hear them and come running to him. He punched the wall repeatedly, each punch left his heart feeling hollow and his wails to increase in volume.

Lucy, on hearing Natsu's heartbreaking wails, couldn't help herself. She too, broke down, right then and there, feeling more hopeless than ever. She too begin to sob in earnest. What she wanted right now wasn't comfort. She just wanted Gray to be back, back with them, back to where he truly belonged.

Loke tried to soothe her and dry away her tears, but he only succeded in causing her to sob loudly. So he let her cry. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Lucy clutched at the fabric of his shirt and began to cry even harder. Her sobs tore at his heart. When he felt her beginning to calm down, he whispered softly.

"We'll find him, Luce. Safe and sound, that's a promise. I promise you, he'll soon be with us, safe from the clutches of everyone that wants to harm him. We'll never let anything happen to him again."

Through grief stricken voice, she spoke. "But why, Loke? Why him? Why is he always the one to face so much pain, so many losses every time? What has he ever done to deserve all this, all the pain, Loke? Why can't he ever be free from the darkness haunting his life? Why, why, Loke?..."

Loke had no reply to that. Pulling her more close, he whispered. "I don't know, Luce. I don't know."

* * *

Gray winced. He tried to shift so as to be more comfortable, but only ended up putting pressure on his chained arms. He tried to move his arms, but found himself unable to do do. The cuffs were too tight, digging in his pale skin and cutting the circulation of blood.

His torso and legs were no better. One leg was broken; dislocated, twisted in a such a way that looking at it made bile rise in his throat. Lyon had taken his left leg and had twisted it, popping the bone out of its socket. Gray had tried his hardest to not scream at the overwhelming pain, clenching his jaw and hand so tightly that they appeared white. He did not want to give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Despite his best efforts, whimpers escaped him.

Lyon had then precedded to tear his chest apart, hitting all the vital spots; making incisions here and there. He pressed so hard that it drew blood. He drew so much blood that Gray was afraid he'd die of blood loss. But, Lyon didn't seem to want that to happen. Wherever he would cut, Lyon would stitch it up too, so that his 'fun' time couldn't be cut short by any means.

In nearly a course of a day, Lyon had managed to leave cuts almost everywhere he could, on his flawless skin. His ribs and sides were spared from the torment, for which he was glad.

His back was another story. Lyon had branded something into his back. He'd been branded like a cattle! He knew he'd been branded as he could still hear the ring of the sizzling hot iron poker and the smell of his burning flesh seemed to imprint itself into his memory.

He'd struggled, futilely against the chains, but it was no use. He'd thrashed wildly, when the poker was about to be pressed into his back. It had gotten so bad that they had heard the commorion and had came into his cell, restraining him. And, when the poker was firmly pressed in his back, Gray swore he'd never be able to get the smell of his burning flesh out from his mind. He'd never be able to shake off this incident like the others.

He quickly passed out, from the fatigue and the pain clouding his eyes. He had a dreamless sleep that night.


End file.
